Phase I/II study of TNP-470 in the treatment of AIDS-related Kaposi's sarcoma sponsored by the ACTG at multiple sites. TNP/470 will be given intravenously, patients will receive a minimum of 4 weeks of therapy, up to a maximum of 24 wks, with a 2 week drug holiday between doses 12 and 13, subsequent cohorts of patients will be treated at the following doses: Level 1, 20 mg/m2 IV wkly; Level 2, 30mg/m2 wkly; Level 3, 40mg/m2 wkly; Level 4, 50mg/m2 wkly.